Life in the Jewelry Box
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: After running away from home, eighteen year old Lana soon discovers there really is magic in the world although she never would have expected to find it in a gentlemen's club. RATED M FOR LEWD COMMENTS, NUDITY, SWEARING, AND POSSIBLE SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

Beach city, a small little town in North America on the western coast. Most of the businesses were family owned, but there was one place that was for those who were more 'mature'. This place was The Jewelry Box.

The camera pans down to the sign, which was a neon sign of a jewelry box opening and closing around the title. At the door stood a large woman with long white hair, orange skin and what looked like a gemstone where her nose should be.

The other woman besides her had black hair as big as the first woman with purple skin and a pair of shades with a mean frown on her face.

"Slow night, hey Sugilite?"

"Sure is Jasper." nodded the purple skinned woman. She then spotted someone walking on the Beach heading straight toward them. "Then again, maybe not."

Whoever it was wore a dirty pair of sneakers, blue jeans with holes everywhere, and and a ratty green Jacket with a hood covering their face.

"Hold up." spoke Jasper to the figure. "You gotta be at least twenty-one to get in."

"Greg sent me." the figure said in a young feminine voice.

That got both woman's attention as Jasper let the figure by. "Look for Rose. She's the large woman with a link stone."

The figure nodded and walked inside. The place was rather elegant for a Gentlemen's club. Marble columns, hand crafted furniture, a chandelier on the ceiling, scented candles, and a stage connected to a cat walk.

She looked around for the woman she came so far to meet. On the stage walked a woman with pale skin, blue eyes and orange hair. She was tall with a pointed nose, and unusually large feet. In her forehead was a pure white gem

She danced along the stage like a ballerina.

The figure waited for a moment and watched her. "Wow, she's really good."

The other onlookers thought the same. Their admiration clear on their faces.

The figure shook their head before continuing their search. On the left side of the building she found the stairs. She walked up them and found a door with a strange pink symbol. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in." spoke a female voice through it.

She opened the door and poked her head inside. "H-Hello?"

"Come inside." the woman said kindly.

The figure gulped and complied.

"Well now, you must be the girl Greg told me about."

"Yes, that's me." she replied with her hands behind her back.

"No need to be shy, take off your hood."

The figure reached up and shyly pulled her hood down. The girl had tan skin, auburn hair and blue eyes. "My name is Lana."

"Hello Lana, I'm Rose Quartz."

"I was told that you could help me." Lana said.

"I can." Rose replied with a nod. "Tell me, what is it that troubles you?"

"My father."

"Please Tell me more." Rose said with a look of concern.

"For as long as I could remember he's been cold and hard. He never really did anything for me or my mother. Whenever he was upset he'd take his frustration out on us."

"I see, tell me about your mother."

"Well, she was a kind woman who tried everything in her power to take care of me." Lana smiled. "I loved her with all my heart. She protected me when my father came home in an angry drunken stupor. That is until she got sick."

"What happened?"

"Cancer."

"I'm so sorry."

"On the night she died she told me about how you take in girls in need of help and gave me enough money to get to Beach City. She told me to leave immediately, but I wasn't able to take anything else be for my father got home so I ran with nothing else but the clothes on my back."

"Well you made it here, and I will help you." Rose stood from her seat and walked over to hug the girl. Lana instantly felt warm and safe upon her touch. "No one will hurt you here Lana."

"Thank you." she smiled with tears in her eyes.

*knock* *knock*

"Rose?"

"Come in Garnet."

The door opened as a woman with shades, an afro, and a magenta colored outfit walked in. "It's closing time Rose."

"Thank you Garnet."

"Who's this?" Garnet asked looking at the new girl.

"Lana. She's going to be living with us from now on."

"Ah, so she's a new addition?" Garnet smiled. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. "I look forward to getting to know you Lana."

"Thank you."

"Garnet, gather the others so we can begin Lana's initiation."

"On it." garnet nodded walking out.

"Initiation?" Lana questioned

"That's right in order to join us you must be initiated, and you must do exactly as we instruct you. Understood?"

Lana nodded.

"Very good, now let's go introduce you to your new sisters."

That's when the door opened. One by one girls of all shapes and sizes filed in.

"Everyone, this is our newest initiate, Lana." Rose introduced.

"Sup." greeted a small girl with purple skin and hair.

"Uh, hi. Wow, so your my 'sisters' never had siblings before. Ah, I like your body paint."

This made everyone giggle.

"What?" Lana questioned

"You'll understand soon enough." Rose said to her then looked to a pair of abnormally small girls. One with red skin and dressed for a fight. The other had blue skin with hair that covered the top half of her face. "Ruby, Sapphire, would you please?" the pink haired woman gestured to the curtain on the back wall.

"Of course." nodded Sapphire.

Both girls walked over to move the curtain out of the way and reveal a door with a star on it.

"Now, who among you will initiate your new sister into her new life?" Rose asked before raising her hand.

"I will." the pale girl from earlier raised her hand with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I figured you would Pearl." Rose chuckled

"Eh, why not." said the purple girl who also raised her hand. "Having some new blood around here might be nice."

"Excellent." Rose smiled. "Now we just need two more."

"I'll do it." spoke ruby.

"As will I." added sapphire

"Very good," Rose then turned to Lana, "Now then in order to pass through this door you must let go of all you own including your name."

"You sure?"

Rose nodded in reply.

"Start strippin' Girl!" the purple one exclaimed

Lana blushed as she heard that.

"Amethyst!" Rose scolded.

"What?"

'this is so embarrassing.' Lana thought before taking off her clothes. "Now what?"

"Now we unlock the door, girls let us aid in her entrance." Rose's stone began to flow which surprised lana. Until a pink glow behind her caught her attention. The top of the door now had a pink triangle.

"What the-"

A white triangle appeared on the right of the pink with a blue one at the bottom next to it. On the left was a purple triangle with a red on under it. Lana turned to see the gems of the other girls along with Rose were glowing too. The triangles aligned perfectly with the points of the star and the door opened.

"Follow us." Rose instructed.

Lana was hesitant but did as she said.

They entered a room that looked like it was underground with gemstones floating around inside of bubbles.

Rose turned to face her. "Here is where you will be reborn as one of us, as a Crystal Gem."

"A what?"

"A Crystal Gem, once a Gem has bonded with you only then can you be one of us."

"So I just have to pick out one of those gemstones and I can stay."

"You don't choose the gem, the gem chooses you." Pearl spoke.

"You make it sound like they're alive."

"Trust us when we say that your life will change forever after tonight." Amethyst said.

"If you say so." Lana then walked through the room not sure what she was supposed to do. She poked a bubble with a spherical green gem but only managed to push it away.

She kept walking while passing more and more bubbles. 'This is ridiculous.' Lana thought. 'I'm in my birthday suit, in some freaky room, in a strip club, with bubbles floating in mid air that have gems inside them. What did you get me into Mom?'

Soon she stopped at a blue tear drop shaped gem which oddly looked like it was glowing.

'Do they mean this one?'

Lana gathered her courage and walk towards it. She reached out and popped it. Instead of falling to the ground the gemstone began to glow brighter and circle around her faster and faster. It slammed in between her shoulder blades and Lana was enveloped in light.

She gasped and felt her whole body tingle with an odd sensation. After a few moments the tingle grew into a quake and ever fiber of her body felt like they were exploding. The light faded and she fell to the floor in a quivering heap.

"Stay calm. It's always odd." advised Pearl.

She pushed herself from the floor and looked at her hands. They became a shade of light blue. She looked over the rest of her body and found she was completely blue.

Rose walked over and held a mirror in front of her. Lana was shocked to see her hair had changed in both style and color. Her eyes were still blue only now they were now a darker shade.

"Welcome to the family, my Lapis Lazuli."


	2. Chapter 2

Lana examined her form with labored breath, reaching behind to feel the the stone embedded in her back.

"What…happened?"

"Lapis, calm down." Pearl said softly raising her hands.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" she screeched. "How can you expect me to calm down?! Look at me, I'm blue!"

"I'm purple, but you don't see me complaining." remarked Amethyst.

Rose reached out and put her hands on her shoulders. "You're a little shaken up, I understand, it was the same for all of us Lapis."

"My name is Lana." she shook free.

"No, it's Lapis." spoke Garnet covering her bare form in a blanket. "Now that you are one of us you are no longer human. You are a Crystal Gem."

"What the hell is a Crystal Gem anyway?"

All eyes fell on Rose. "Long ago in a time before recorded history, a star fell from the heavens carrying with it the mystic stones you see around you. While many feared it some did not, they approached the star and we're chosen just as you were. The stones granted them great powers and abilities, which they used to make their world a paradise. This is the tale of the original Crystal Gems."

"I'm guessing the story doesn't end there, right?" The now blue skinned girl asked.

"No." Rose frowned. "The people worshipped them as if they were gods, and wanted the power of the stones as well, but given that man's averous and greed led them to dark paths the Crystal Gems hid them from man's reach. As years passed more and more people began to worship them. This made most of them vain and arrogant, soon they began to truly believe they were gods and deserved to be treated as such. Their resentment towards humanity was like a disease that clouded their judgement leading to man's enslavement. It was too much for one who still saw light in humans. She tried to reason with them countless times but their ears grew deaf to her pleas. Unable to take anymore she came to realise what needed to be done and destroyed them."

"Wow." Lapis breathed "That's… wow."

"Yes the history of the Crystal Gems is a dark one, but it is because of this that we remain humble. Mankind has made many mistakes but if we are to interfere we may end up making things worse."

"So do I have powers?" questioned Lapis.

"Yes you do." Rose smiled before guiding her out the door. "We all share similar powers, some are easier for others but some of us have powers that make us unique."

Lapis walked over as they left the building and walked down to the beach. "What powers do I have?"

"Amethyst, show her." The pink haired woman instructed.

"You got it Rose!" the purple gem chuckled before a bright glow enveloped her body before changing into a cat.

Lapis stared at her in shock. "No way!"

"And I can turn into other stuff too." gloated Amethyst. She morphed into a large wrestler, an owl, and finally a crocodile. "See?"

"I can do that too?" asked Lapis in wonder.

"Just gotta practice." Amethyst returned to her original form.

"Garnet, you're up." Rose said to her.

Said Gem nodded.

Rose turned back to Lapis "Another ability we Gems have is that our bodies are incredibly durable and our strength is even greater than a human's."

Garnet demonstrated by picking up a large boulder.

"She just picked that up like it was a feather!"

"Told you." laughed Rose as Garnet dropped the boulder. Causing the ground to shake. "Now, Pearl Will teach you about materialising clothing."

"You couldn't make that the first lesson?" question Lapis remembering her nude state

"I wanted to get the main abilities out of the way. Pearl, if you would."

"Right away Rose." Pearl's form glowed this time. She was soon dressed in an elegant gown. "It's quite similar to shapeshifting only you need to feel the energy surrounding and picture it in your mind."

"That's handy." she was already thinking how much time and money she'd save with that ability.

"Yes but what makes it more difficult is that you must picture it as being separate from your body." Pearl warned changing her clothes back

"Anything else I should know?" Lapis asked her.

"Yeah," Amethyst cut in. "Never try to shapeshift when thinking of a dudes junk."

"AMETHYST!" snapped Pearl.

"Eh, good to know?" Lapis blushed not sure if it was a warning or a joke.

"Just ignore her." sighed Pearl. "Now if we can continue with the lesson; just envision yourself in an outfit nothing too intricate or flashy, just start simple."

Lapis closely the blanket fall and pool at at her feet before she closed her eyes and tried focusing. She thought about when she was younger playing on the beach with her mother. A smile graced her lips.

"Not bad, Lapis."

Lapis opened her eyes and looked down. She was wearing a two piece that was similar to the one she wore as a little girl.

"Nice." grinned Amethyst letting out a wolf whistle.

"Wow, I didn't even realise I was trying to make this." Lapis examined her new outfit

"I can only guess you were thinking of a particularly happy moment?" Rose stepped forward.

"Yes, with my mom."

"Sometime our emotions can affect our abilities. Thinking of something happy can make shapeshifting or materialization that much easier."

"Wow."

"Now we'll move on to the final lesson which is special skills. Ruby, Sapphire?"

"Right." both chorused.

"Ruby and Sapphire here have special powers that are unique to them."

"Which are?" Lapis raised an eyebrow.

Sapphire took a deep breath and As she exhaled the air around them became cold as ice.

Ruby followed up tightening her muscles and the air felt like it just got much much warmer.

"Hot and cold? You two must be constantly at each other's throats constantly."

"Quite the opposite really." Sapphire said wrapping her arms around Ruby's

"They fuck." snickered Amethyst.

"That's it!" Pearl shouted. She grabbed Amethyst and started dragging her back to the building.

"Well that's it for the lessons." Rose said "now let's get you settled in."

"I'll be in later, this is all still pretty new to me and I need some time alone to come to terms with… all this."

"All right dear." Rose nodded before going back inside.

Lapis turned to the ocean and sat down on the sand. "Mom, if you really are watching over me, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until sunrise that Lapis went back inside where she found Amethyst tied to a chair.

"Uh, what's….going on?"

"Pearl's idea of 'time out'." she replied.

"Okaaaayyy."

"And that's where she'll stay until Rose and I return." Pearl said as she with the taller Gem in question, both dressed in business attire.

"From where?"

"We need to go to City Hall for a while, but we'll be back soon enough." Rose answered

"Um, Rose can I ask you something?" Lapis stepped up to her.

"Of course."

"I was on the beach all night yet I'm not one bit tired, why is that?"

"After becoming a gem, your body no longer feels as tired as you use to." Rose said. "Your gem grants many great abilities. Self healing, longevity, and summoning of weapons are just a few examples."

"Wow."

"However in order for these powers to last something must be taken." Rose

"What's that?"

"Let me answer that with a question of my own. Why do you think that beings such as us live and work in a gentleman's club?"

"To hide?"

"To feed." said Rose.

"Feed?"

"In order to keep ourselves alive and our powers at their peak we feed off the admiration of humans. It has no negative effects on them aside from making them tired."

"So just make a show and we feed?"

"Where do you think all the legends of God's and Goddesses came from?" Amethyst cut in.

"They were gems?"

"Yes." Pearl stated. "But since men were seen as the superior gender for the first thousands of years, many of the stories were twisted and exaggerated to a point where they no longer idolized us."

"Figures." Lapis crossed her arms.

"So when they started Idolizing false deities we started revolutions."

"YOU did that?"

"You'd be impressed what could be done six thousand years."

"THAT LONG?!" lapis felt her mind actually pop.

"I still remember how cute baby Moses was when we sent him to the pharaoh's palace." Pearl cood.

"...wow….just…..wow."

"Garnet, Ruby, and Sapphire. Can tell you more. Let's go Pearl or we'll be late."

"Yes Rose."

"Hey Pearl, does the mayor need your John Handcock?" Amethyst laughed

Pearl glared at her before walking out on a huff.

"Are you really six thousand years old Amethyst?"

"Nah, I'm five centuries younger, but I still look good." grinned Amethyst. "Cleopatra ain't got nothin on this fine bod."

"So we'll possibly outlive humanity?" she asked trying to look back at her gem.

"Maybe, oh but a little word of advice if your gem ever gets chipped or cracked go straight to Rose."

"Noted."

"Good, because now that you're a Crystal Gem your gem is your life. If it brakes… well let's just say you'll go all to pieces."

Lapis gulped and nodded her head.

The purple gem turned into a car and escaped her bindings. "Pearl always forgets I can do this."

"So what do I do?"

"Well you can go to Garnet for more gem tips or you can go to Peridot to and fill out the papers."

"Papers?"

"Everyone pulls their weight here. Dancing, stripping, singing, escortingq, tending to the customers, and so on. Just fill out the proper papers of how far your you're willing to go."

"A-Alright." replied Lapis in a little nervousness. "I guess I should do the papers first so I don't have to worry about it later on.

"Kay follow me," the Gem in cat form ran off.

Lapis followed, still uneasy.

They went behind the stage where another door, like the one on Rose's office stood.

Amethyst turned back to normal and turned to Lapis. "Here's a little trick I should mention. You remember your initiation, right?"

"Duh, it was only last night."

"Well there are more rooms than just the one you saw last night. It's a large temple in there and these doors can take you to any of them."

"How?"

"As long as your a Crystal Gem magic is a part of your life now." she closed her eyes and a purple wavy line appeared. It opened to reveal a different office.

"Woah."

"Peri!"

"What!" spoke a girl with green skin, blond hair, and most shocking of all fingers that were just floating we're her palm should be.

"Here's the new girl. She needs her papers filled out."

"Fine, bring her in."

"You go on without me. I gotta get in as much fun as I can before Pearl comes back."

Lapis followed the girl inside as the door shut and disappeared.

"Come on. I'd rather get back to my machines as soon as possible."

The girl opened a drawer and pulled a sheet out.

"Now, What sort of skills do you have?"

"Um….none really."

"Ugh" Peridot rubbed her the bridge of her nose. "Well do you have any experience of a sexual nature."

"No!"

"Do you wear clothes?" groaned the girl.

"Of course."

"Congratulations, you're a stripper."

"What! No I… I'm embarrassed, I mean I don't have the sort of attractive body the others have."

"In that case there is only one other option. You will be a companion for the more squeamish customers."

"Alright." nodded Lapis twiddling her thumbs.

"It's easy, just go around town with them, boost their confidence, and make them feel special. Think you can handle that much?"

"Yeah."

"Good now if you don't mind I have research to conduct." her fingers suddenly turned into screens.

Despite her shock, she maintained her composure "When do I start?"

"Must I explain everything?"

"Hey! I'm new here!"

"Right, my mistake." her fingers returned to their original position and she moved from the desk. "Follow me."

Lapis got up and followed her. They approached the wall and the door reappeared with a V shape and opened to a what looked like a beach house.

"This is where the companions and escorts wait until they are called. There's a Phone that you are not be on for too long. When it rings, someone from downstairs will inform you that a client is here."

And with that, the girl left Lapis alone.

"Cozy." Lapis remarked looking around. "Wonder we're the others are."

"Out." said a voice from the upper area. She looked up and saw a tall woman with white hair. "Hello, I'm Opal."

"Oh. Hello, I'm Lapis."

"I know." she walked down the steps. "Sorry about Peridot, she more wound up than her little tinker toys."

"I heard that!" she shouted through the door.

"What's up with her… you know." lapis wiggled her fingers.

"Oh. Those are just fake ones." Opal leaned in. "She's actually a dwarf in big shoes, or limb enhancers as she calls them."

"Really?" Lapis giggled at the thought of a diminutive Peridot.

"Trust me, it gets funnier when you call her cute." smiled Opal.

They laughed as the phone started ringing.

"Hold on." Opal went over to the phone "Hello?"

"Opal we have a customer in need of a companion."

"Lapis, your up!" Opal called over.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to have to… sleep with them?"

"Not unless you want to."

Lapis sighed while feeling a wave of unease.

"Uh, can you help me with the door? I still don't get all this magic stuff.

"Sure thing." Opal smiled as they approached the door. "It's actually quite simple really. Just stand in front of the door and think of a previous room you've been in."

Lapis followed her instructions and thought of backstage. Her gem glowed and a blue line spiraled along the door. It opened and Lapis saw the room from before.

"That was your door." said Opal

"Wow."

"Now get going. Your prince awaits."

'Or ogre.' thought Lapis as she walked through the doorway.

"Just go to the front desk near the entrance on the left."

"Thanks." She looked to the ground making her way to her destination.

"Ah good you're here." spoke sapphire sitting at the desk.

"Someone needs a companion I heard."

"Yes, meet our resident fisherman, Yellowtail and his wife Vedalia."

Lapis turned to see a man in raincoat with a large beard and a woman whose head resembled an onion.

"This… isn't going to get weird, is it?" Lapis asked.

The fisherman shook his head and spoke in what sounded like gibberish.

Lapis looked confused.

"He said it's nothing like that." Vedalia spoke. "We need someone to keep our son Sour Cream company."

"Oh! Your son."

"Yes," the woman sighed. "He's grounded for staying out all night at a party, and as punishment he's going fishing with Yellowtail."

'Do they think I'm a babysitter?' thought Lapis.

"Just keep him company for the day and you won't have much trouble."

"Will do." nodded Lapis.

Yellowtail made a hand gesture for her to follow him as he went to the door.

Lapis nodded and followed the couple.

They walked along the beach when Vedalia looked back. "I'm guessing your new."

"Uh, yes." lapis answered. "But how did you-"

"You think I haven't been in there before?" She smirked.

Lapis blushed.

"Yeah, me and Amethyst go way back. I was going through an awkward phase, so I decided to see where I stood sexually. That's when I met her, and after fooling around we became friends, with benefits."

"Wow." Lapis blushed hearing that.

"Yeah, we got into a lot of trouble, but I was still attracted to guys and wanted to explore some more. In short I'm bi."

"Yeesh."

"Yellowtail, why don't you go get the boat ready while we get some girl time."

He nodded before leaving them be.

"So, how's it feel so far, being almost immortal."

"You know about the crystal gems?" Lapis asked in surprise.

"Me and Amethyst were real close." Vedalia leaned in. "Real close."

"I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable."

"I'm just teasing." chuckled Vedalia. "Come on I'll introduce you to Sour Cream."

They walked inside where a teenager was sitting on the couch with headphones.

Vidalia groaned and pulled them off his head.

"What was that for?" asked her son with a frown.

"Are you forgetting that you're still grounded?"

"I thought music was fine." he whined

"The only music you will be listening to are the sounds of the ocean while fishing with your dad."

"Great." he groaned.

"And Lapis here is going to keep you company while also keeping an eye on you."

Sour Cream turned to the girl.

"Uh, hi." She waved to him.

"Yo."

"Lapis, you and Sour Cream head for the docks. Yellowtails gotta be ready to go by now."

Sour Cream stood up before he and Lapis walked to the docks.

"You're one of those girls from the nightclub, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?"

"The weird skin, and the rock on your back." he replied.

'Duh.' thought Lapis who felt embarrassed. "So do you know about the Gems?"

"Well I know they're nice to look at. How do you get them to stick to your skin?"

"Uh, a special adhesive." Lapis lied quickly. 'Guess he's in the dark.'

"Makes sense." He shrugged.

"So, I take it you don't like fishing with your dad?"

"Step-dad, and no I hate fishing."

"Why though?"

"I want to be a DJ, you can't rap or spin tracks in a leaky boat."

"Well have you tried talking it with him?"

"Tried and failed."

Soon they reached the boat.

Yellowtail handed him a fishing rod before going to the controls.

"Oh joy." groaned Sour Cream.

"Just muscle through it." Lapis said.

Sour Cream casted a line into the water. "This is so boring."

"You just started."

"It's too quiet. Nothing out here gets my rave on."

"Try listening to the sound of the waves." Lapis suggested. "Sometimes you gotta just gotta sit back, relax, and let everything go."

Sour Cream sighed and sat down.

"Now relax, and abandon all your troubles, let go of everything and listen."

Sour Cream closed his eyes and tried listening. Soon he heard many sounds the lapping of the ocean, the seagulls squawking, even Yellowtail reeling his line.

"You hear all the sounds now?"

"Yeah." said Sour Cream.

"Good, now put them in your own type of beat."

Sour Cream tried thinking of anything that clicked in his head. Then he heard it. The melody of the sounds around him.

"I think I'm getting something."

Click click, splash, squawk

Click click, splash, squawk

Click click, squawk, squawk, splash

He patted his hand on his lap.

Click click, Squawk, click click, 

squawk, squawk, splash, click click.

Lapis watched him slowly move his head. "Now you're getting it."

Yellowtail put his fishing to the side pulling up a chair to relax for a nap.

He slowly started to rock his head faster with a smile. "Yeah, this I can rave to." he stood back up and started dancing.

Lapis smiled and saw his line twitching.

"Sour Cream!" she pointed to his line.

He turned and saw the line a was being pulled over the edge. "Oh geez!"

He ran and grabbed it at the last second and tried pulling on it. However, whatever it was proved to be very strong as it tugged on the line, pulling the boy forward.

Lapis ran forward and grabbed him from behind as she tried to keep him on the boat. "I got you!"

The two gave all they had to reel it in.

"It must be huge." Sour Cream grunted.

"Just let go."

"What?"

"We need to tire it out! Give it some slack!"

Sour Cream tried to let back a little on the line.

"Now yank!"

Sour Cream gritted his teeth and started pulling. "It's a fighter!"

They repeated the process until fish hopped out of the water giving the two a good look at it. It was a large looking catfish that flopped around. It was half sour creams height and as wide as their waists.

The two looked with wide eyes as it fell back into the drink.

"Did you see the size of that thing!" Lapis gawked.

"Yeah!"

In their moment of shock, sour cream was almost pulled off the boat. "Lapis! Help me!

She scrambled to try and grab him.

The commotion woke Yellowtail from his nap and turned to see his step-son about to fall overboard. He ran over and helped Lapis to try and pull him back up.

"Everyone on the count of three, pull!" Lapis spoke. "One!"

Yellowtail held up two fingers.

"THREE!" Sour Cream tugged with them. Lapis tapped into a reserve of strength she didn't even know she had pulling the fish straight into the air.

Yellowtail stumbled back and found said fish landing on top of him.

"Ohmygosh! Yellowtail, are you alright?"

Said fisherman gave a thumbs up.

The blue gem sighed with relief

"Lapis." sour cream spoke up

"Yes?"

He smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled back then felt her gem pulsing. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sour Cream spoke up.

"Uh, nothing I just think we should do something about jumbo here."

Yellowtail made gestures that suggested frying it.

"Yeah, but first I wanna apologize." Sour Cream looked to Yellowtail. "I know I've been giving you grief for a while and it wasn't cool of me."

Yellowtail made some garbled sounds with a smile.

"Translation please?" asked Lapis.

"He understands and after seeing me nearly fall in the drink realised that forcing what he thinks is best won't always work. He's willing to let me try my DJ idea out."

"Well that's good."

Yellowtail spoke more gibberish and went back to the wheel.

"He said that we've had enough excitement for one day and that we should head home."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
